


The Stalking Primer (We, She, and I.)

by TheTentacleCommander



Series: The Devil's Saga Series Extras [13]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis - Fandom, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fear Play, Implied/Referenced Incest, Insanity, M/M, Murder Fantasy, Murder Kink, Play Fighting, Power Play, Predator/Prey, Rough Body Play, Scenting, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentacleCommander/pseuds/TheTentacleCommander
Summary: Guess who is who (and who is chasing who). Also involves my OC Zeus. Not canon withTDSbut uses characterizations/characters from it; games.
Relationships: Nemesis & Jill Valentine, Nemesis-T Type/Jill Valentine, Nemesis/Jill Valentine, Nemesis/OC
Series: The Devil's Saga Series Extras [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906123
Kudos: 17





	The Stalking Primer (We, She, and I.)

_The trees, we hate these trees  
blocking our eyes with ease  
laughing at our frustration  
but that's okay as we can wait  
dark comes like a hesitant mate  
we have all the time in the world_

Dare we be bold? Our tendrils in our excitement curled.

Running around dressed like that. Why do you tempt us? Every time you pass by a window, that feeling travels down our spine. The glimpses of skin glistening, we can smell it from here. At least we remember how it smelt; we had waited till you left. Your home was our playground. We had found a discarded leather skirt; that skirt became you in our mind as we softly, slowly at first sniff along the worn creases feeling your comforting scent along our face. We wanted to keep them, but we knew you'd miss them. Slowly, hesitantly we placed the worn skirt back.

 _Besides, there was a bigger show to enjoy._

…...x

Do humans understand why I act as I do? Why I find such entertainment from them? I think most get caught up in their self-importance. But my motives aren't truly about them. It is simple. They are the prey. I am the hunter. They have one job! One! Make the hunt worth it! But to be honest, humans are terrible at this. Too concerned with silly things like tripping, and panicking and yelling for 'help'. Sigh. 

Until I laid eye on her. She wasn't anything special at first; just a lucky find as one target had led me to her, and how I didn't even hesitate to cut him down leaving her alone and still shell shocked. But then...she hardened, putting up a resolve I've never seen before in her kind. And when she ran from me instead of giving up, I could feel it, this trembling pleasing feeling trail up my spine.

_Oh yes, I knew right then she would give me what I crave._

…...x

She adjusted her black mini skirt, the trees her only shelter from his prying eyes. It was chilly; fall weather. She would put on the sweater tied to her hips but she was certain he wouldn't like that. She was wearing a blue tube top, the thing barely giving any protection to her ample chest and thinking back on it was the worst thing to wear outside of a party. To complete her look she sported knee-hi boots, the things already coated in the thick dirt of her surroundings. All on her person was a simple hand gun and a knife. There. Just like old times. She was woefully under equipped for this but that added to both her nervousness and the adrenalin pumping in her veins. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise and she trembled knowing he was there ever watching.

 _Is it wrong to enjoy being watched?_

…...x

I watch as she turns around, that blond hair of hers shifting in the wind. Her hips are so wide, showing evidence of childbirth past. She turns around, posing that useless weapon in circles at places she had to know did not contain me. Would she dare use it? Fascination and what she'd be willing to do filled my mind as I sat, unmoving from my perch in a tree. 

I can be a very patient sort when I wanted to be, and seeing the female turn still trying to place me was amusing. Despite her attempts to be quiet, I could hear her heart beat spiking, her breathing slightly rough from the fall air. I could only slowly lick my teeth as I could taste her scent in the air. I could wait a bit longer. 

_Watching her get worked up was always fun._

…...x

Oh, where did you go? We had long left that house; you are hiding. As expected. We were so disappointed that you did not return. We waited nearby the door so patiently too! But as we fidgeted, we saw traces of your foot prints. Then your filthy, delicious scent that lingered everywhere even after you bathed distracted as you always distract us! ...seeing that water clean your filth; we wished we were the ones to do so but had to be content in watching from afar.

_This is your fault. You did this to us..._

…....x 

She is well aware he is dragging this out now. She held in the urge to yell at him to hurry it up. It was odd of him to have not reacted by now. Or did he fall asleep? Leaving her out here in the cold?! The excitement that rose from earlier had receded, her impatience rearing its head. Her frustration had her break character for that one, annoyed moment – till she swore she saw the light from the house flicker on and off. W-wait. Why would he be over there? The house was off limits!

She turned her legs facing to where the house would be, curiosity filling her – right before she felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair, before sharply tugging her forcing her to bend backwards to meet her assailant’s lone pupil white eye. 

_And right at that moment, she was put back into her role of 'prey'._

…..x

 _Ah, ah, ah..._ she is breaking the rules. Never turn your back from the chase. Never. I do not know what had her turn, but I don't care. I was enjoying her puzzled frustration, but had I possessed the ability would have frowned at her lack of patience. This was unlike her and so she needed to be put back on track.

I looked down into those blue eyes, that face so delicious with those lips trying to bite back a hiss at the odd angle I was putting her in. She then grinned a knowing smirk showing me that fight I always wanted in those eyes. I then felt myself sink to my knees as she had swung back sharply with one leg aiming between my legs in a backwards kick. The impact of that was felt easily. But I wasn't swooning too hard as I could tell she had not put all her power behind that kick. I could only wipe the drool that trailed from my maw before seeing those legs running away from me. If I could grin, I would. But I didn't need to as instinct had me back on my two feet, snarling lowly. I could feel every part of my being now reinvested. She was going to pay now.

_I was back in my role as predator._

….......x

She ran as soon as she heard him fall to the ground with a thud; repressing the small smile that threatened cross her features. Her hair had fallen along her face, far from the neat ponytail she normally kept it in. She ran knowing full well he would catch up but ran more, concentrating on avoiding anything to trip on. Nothing but the sway of wind rustling the leaves and her breath coming out ragged.

And then she heard it; the break of a branch. 

She glanced up only to have her lidded eyes widen, a rough hand cupping her face. A rough tongue trailed along her face and she glanced up to see redness in those eyes. Panic fills her being as an audible gulp comes from her throat. Her eyes close shut before feeling warm hands on her again, still stern but gentle; she looks up and see that familiar one-eyed pupil white glare and struggles as she was expected, internally feeling relief.

...x

I sense her fear, her genuine fear and despite myself wanted her more than her comfort. Despite my promise to her, it only made me want to hurt her more.

_More, more, more!_

I let a tentacle tighten around her neck pulling her towards me. I was too lost in that scent, that panic, that everything to stop now. I lick along her throat grazing my teeth on her neck.

_I was ready to end the chase and so was she._

…........x

We watched as they did their silly love game, our eyes drifting along that filthy skin. That tainted muscular skin that longs for softer skin.

_But not us, never us!_

We are left alone as always, how cruel of you.  
Left to watch what we had first. So unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> A side non-canon fic of a non canon crack fic? Fiception.
> 
> For Adult Lit Anon's Stalking Contest on dA in 2015. I couldn't pass this up. 1,403 words of creepy, un/wanted stalking, go!


End file.
